fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Tomoko Hoshimoto
Tomoko Hoshimoto is a main character in Pretty Cure Monster Mania. Her real name is Andromeda Sterre. She's a strange and eccentric girl from another planet, who appears in Seinarushima one day. She decides to settle down on earth and takes on the name Tomoko Hoshimoto while she's on earth. After the green Hollow Changer is fixed, Tomoko takes on the mantle of Fincent and joins the group as Cure Aqua. Personality Bubbly and optimistic, Tomoko is a cheerful girl who gets lonely quite easily. Despite her sometimes simple minded mannerisms, she's a lot more intelligent, ambitious and clever than she appears. While quite laid-back and easy-going, Tomoko has quite some trouble adjusting on her new life on earth and can be a little awkward from time to time. She loves taking pictures (as souvenirs!) and seems to be very interested in human technology, although she does consider it "primitive". Appearance Relationships Fincent Tomoko's future partner and the previous holder of the green Hollow Changer. They meet roughly halfway through the series as Fincent is rescued. They're off to a rocky start. Yuina Akagawa Miku Sumire Wakaba Tsukino Kirika Uzumaki Eve Belmont Klaatu Barada & Nikto Cure Aqua "Making a splash, your evildoings will be stopped in a flash! The flowing protector of the waves, Cure Aqua!" Cure Aqua is Pretty Cure alter ego of Tomoko. She represent a sea monster and alien. She wields the deadly combo of water and electricity in her Cure form. To transform, Tomoko has to have the green Hollow Changer, kiss it and use the phrase: "Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!". Her main colors are green and teal, and she's mainly represented by stars. Due her being an alien already Tomoko doesn't experience any changes like Yuina, Miku and Wakaba. Attacks |-|Solo Attacks= *'Aqua Ray' *'Tail Torrent' *'Bubble Block' *'Ripple Rise' |-|Group Attacks= *'Hallow Festival' - The first group attack. *'Candy Outburst' - The group attack using the Pumpkin Box. *'Monster Mania' - The strongest group attack, and only usable after the Precure unlock their upgrades. Cure Aquatic Cure Aquatic is the upgraded form that Tomoko attains in Episode 30. By fusing with Fincent (the previous Cure Aqua) to become Cure Aquatic, which allows the maximum potential of the precure's powers to be released. In this form, the Cures can perform their strongest, combined, attack: Monster Mania Songs Tomoko's voice actor, Sakura Nogawa, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Including duets and group-songs with Yoshino Nanjo, who voices Yuina Akagawa, Emiri Kato, who voices Miku Sumire, Azumi Asakura, who voices Wakaba Tsukino, Noriko Rikimaru, who voices Kirika Uzumaki and Mitsuki Saiga', who voices Fincent. Tomoko also has her own version of the ending song. Solo Songs * Delusion Disco! (Cure Aqua ver.) * Close Encounter * Twin Stars Duets & Group Songs * Survivor (Along with Yoshino Nanjo, Emiri Kato, Azumi Asakura and Noriko Rikimaru) * Precure Pack (Along with Yoshino Nanjo, Emiri Kato, Azumi Asakura and Noriko Rikimaru) * A-LIFE (Along with Noriko Rikimaru) * Milky Way Walker (along with Mitsuki Saiga) Etymology Tomoko - The first part of her name (Tomo) can be read as either "wisdom" or "friend", while the last part (Ko) can mean "child". Hoshimoto - Hoshi can be read as "star" and Moto can be read as "origin". Andromeda - Andromeda is the name of a constellation in the Nothern Sky. Trivia *Is absolutely terrified of (Human) babies and think they're "abominations". *She's the only one of the Monster Mania Cures whose skin also changes color during her transformation. Although, to be fair, Green is actually her natural skin-color. **Also how many Cures can say they have tentacle hair? *She's also the only one of the group who isn't human and has never been human to begin with. Unlike Kirika , who used to be a normal human before she became a ghost. *Tomoko is actually the oldest of the group since her race ages at a different rate than humans. Chronologically she's at least older than 100, but is considered a young adult (early to mid-twenties) by her race's standards. Doesn't stop her from acting like (and claiming to be) a teenager though. *Until recently Tomoko's alter ego used to be Cure Alien. Her story and design got some changes. She is not related to Zeta (now named Fincent) anymore and their respective monsters are a combination of Sea Monsters (think Gillman) and aliens. The Sea Monster race from Halloween Hills are distantly related to those from Tomoko's planet though. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Cyan Cures